danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Intergalactic 147
The Intergalactic 147 is the seventh and final episode in the tenth and final series of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV show "Danger Mouse" that was first transmitted on ITV in the UK on 19th March 1992. Summary Somewhere in space, an unstoppable terror lies in wait. The terror is in the form of a giant alien spaceship, which is part of the "Intergalactic 147" snooker game headed straight for Earth. When Danger Mouse and Penfold discover it, all of a sudden it knocks the Earth forward, colliding it with other planets as if in a game of pool; and just when things can't get any worse, the spaceship wants to put our heroes, London, and the entire Earth into a black hole in which they will never return. Can Danger Mouse and Penfold find a way to stop the aliens and the spaceship from reaching their goal? Or will our heroes and their home planet be sucked in and destroyed along with their London town with no way out? Background Music Pieces *"Jack O'Lantern (Feux Follets)" by Roger Roger *"Tomorrow the World" (KPM-0084. Track 30) by Cedric King Palmer *Orbit by Clive Richardson *Smoke and Slow Burn by Group Forty Orchestra *"A Matter of Urgency" by Ivor Slaney Credits *Voices by David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Original Music by Mike Harding. *Music Production by Richie Close. *Storyline and Storyboard by Keith Scoble. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Department Head of Layout: Ben Turner. *Layout by Andy Roper, Jon Doyle, Paul Salmon and Steve Simpson. *Animation Director: Willard Kitchen. *Assistant Animation Director: John Offord. *Animated by Dave Livesey, Meryl Edge, Dan Whitworth, Denise Heywood, Alistair Fell, Andy Wilson, Clair Grey, Malcolm McGookin, Paul Greenall, Adrian Bell, Les Brooksbank, Mair Thomas, Judy Pilsbury, Jennie Langley, Bob Sparks, Karen Heywood, Helen Michael, Craig Whittle, Helen Smith, Micheal Whaite, Bill Tapp, Steve Horrocks and Steve Pleydell Pearce. *Department Head of Backgrounds: Ben Turner. *Backgrounds by Beverly Bush, Maggie Riley, Weston Samuels, Philip Jackson, Pete Hillier and Michelle Graney. *Special Effects by Garry Owen, Jackie Mitchell, Roy Huckerby and David Birkshaw. *Xerox by Tony McAleese, Joan Simmons and Don Geering. *Paint and Trace by Joan Jones, Beverley James, Yasodha Huckerby, Sue Halliwell, Katie Nutter, Stefania Giani, Lynn Hardie, Andera Hough, Gloria Vassiliou, Karl Scoble, Joyce Flowers, Laura Cosgrove, Marie Dembinski and Mark Fulton. *Camera by Peter Kidd, Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior and Mark Sutton. *Video Line Test by Phil Atack and Lesley White. *Editing by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Lincoln Anderson. *Dubbing Mixer: John Wood. *Production Control by Simon White, Phil McMylor, Andrew Bax and Sian Thomas. *Assistant to Director: Ed Williams. *Post Production by Chris Phillips. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. *Directed by Keith Scoble. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1990. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1992, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMXC' as it is dated in 1990. Category:Danger Mouse Episodes Category:1992 Episodes Category:1992 episodes Category:Season 10